1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer-based and Internet/Web-based applications, as used on networks, either fixed or mobile, and mobile devices, such as cellular telephones and personal digital assistants. More particularly, the present invention relates to a comparative value and/or a monetary value associated with computer-based and Internet/Web-based applications.
2. Related Art
Telecommunication system operator environments and networks are becoming more and more open for third party products, applications, application development, and integration by various partners and end users. Products such as Service Delivery Platforms provide means for fast and agile application development and deployment and allow quick service and product introduction.
The integration and connectivity between Internet-based applications, social networks, and operator systems is constantly growing. However, the value of such new applications and integrations for the telecom operator, in terms of aspects such as image, stickiness, position, revenues, and income, are difficult to monitor or evaluate.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that allows an operator to measure and evaluate the impact of such newly introduced applications for fixed networks and the impact of mobile systems and applications, whether service delivery platform (“SDP”) originated or stand-alone, with respect to metrics such as income, revenues, and operator-defined added value. There is also a commensurate need for a system that allows an operator to measure and evaluate the impact of existing fixed and mobile systems and applications in a similar manner.